darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of Ikov/Transcript
Shady Stranger *'Lucien:' I seek a hero to go on an important mission **'Player:' Yup, lots of heroes about these days ***'Lucien:' well, if you see any be sure to point them in my direction **'Player:' I am a mighty hero! ***'Lucien:' I require the Staff of Armadyl. It is in the deserted Temple of Ikov, near Hemenster, north east of here. Take care hero! There is a dangerous monster somewhere in the temple! ****'Player:' What's the reward?! *****'Lucien:' I see you are the mercenary type *****'Player:' It's a living *****'Lucien:' I will reward you well if you bring me the staff. ****'Player:' Why can't you get it yourself? *****'Lucien:' The guardians of the Staff of Armadyl fear me! *****'Lucien:' They have set up a magical barrier which even my power cannot overcome! ****'Player:' Oh no! Sounds far to dangerous! *****'Lucien:' Wimp! Call yourself a hero?! My daughter is more a hero than you! ****'Player:' That sounds like a laugh! *****'Lucien:' It's not as easy as it sounds. The monster can only be killed with a weapon of ice. There are many other dangers. ****'Player:' I'm up for it! *****'Lucien:' Take this pendant. Without it you will not be enter the Chamber of Fear *****''Lucien has given you a pendant'' *****'Lucien:' I cannot stay here much longer. I will be west of the Grand Exchange in Varrock. I have a small holding up there The Temple of Ikov Fire warrior *'Fire warrior:' Amitus Smeti! Who dares to enter the Temple of Ikov! **'Player:' A humble pilgrim ***'Fire warrior:' I haven't seen a pilgrim for thousands of years! Temple is closed! **'Player:' A mighty hero! ***'Fire warrior:' Pathetic fool! Prepare to die! Across the Lava *'Winelda:' Hehe! We see you're in a pickle! Wants to be getting over the nasty lava do we? **'Player:' Nah, not bothered! ***'Winelda:' Hehe! Ye'll come back! They always come back! **'Player:' Yes, we do! ***'Winelda:' Mocking us are we? Clever one aren't we? **'Player:' Yes, I do! ***'Winelda:' I'm knowing some magic trickesses! I could get over easy as that! Don't tell them! they always come! They pester poor Winelda! ***'Player:' If you're such a great witch, get me over! ***'Winelda:' See? they pester Winelda! ***'Player:' I can do something for you! ***'Winelda:' Good! Don't pester, help! ***'Winelda:' Get Winelda 20 limpwurt roots for my pot. Then we shows them some magic! ***'Player:' Okay, here are you limpwurt roots. ***'Winelda:' Ooh, they're well prepared! hehe! ***''You give Winelda the limpwurt roots'' ***'Winelda:' Good! Good! My potion is nearly ready! bubble, bubble, toil and trouble! Now we shows them ours magic! Hold on tight! Decision Time Secret Keeper with the Guardians *'Guardian of Armadyl:' Thou is a foul agent of Lucien! Such an agent must die! *'Guardian of Armadyl:' Thou hast ventured deep into the tunnels, you have reached the temple of our master. it is many ages since a pilgrim has come here. **'Player:' What are your kind and what are you doing here? ***'Guardian of Armadyl:' We are the Guardians of Armadyl. We have kept the temple safe for many ages. The evil in the dungeons seek what lies here. The Mahjarrat are the worse ****'Player:' What is the Armadyl? *****'Guardian of Armadyl:' Armadyl is the god we serve. We have been charged with guarding his sacred artefacts until he requires them *****'Player:' Someone told me there were only three gods. Saradomin, Zamorak and Guthix. *****Guaridan: Saradominists. Bleh. They only acknowledge those three. There are at least twenty gods! ******'Player:' Wow! You must be really old! *******'Guardian of Armadyl:' No! I am not old! my family has guarded the staff for many generations. ****'Player:' Who are the Mahjarrat? *****'Guardian of Armadyl:' They are ancient and powerful beings of evil! it is said that they once had great influence over this plane of existence, and that Zamorak was once of their kind. They are far fewer in number now, but there are still some present in this world. One such as Lucien would become nigh unstoppable if he were to possess the Staff of Armadyl ******'Player:' Did you say Lucien? It was Lucien that asked me to get the staff! *******'Guardian of Armadyl:' You are a fool to be working for Lucien! Your soul must be cleansed to save you! *******'Player:' You're right, it's time for my yearly bath. *'Guardian of Armadyl:' You have been cleansed! *'Guardian of Armadyl:' Lucien must not get hold of the staff! he would become too powerful! *'Guardian of Armadyl:' Hast thou come across this foul beast? If you know where he is you can help us defeat him **'Player:' Ok! I'll help! ***'Guardian of Armadyl:' So he is close by? ***'Player:' Yes! ***'Guardian of Armadyl:' He must be after the staff. here, take this pendant; wear it to show your allegiance to us, then defeat him in combat. I doubt you'll kill him, but it should discourage him for a while. ***dialogue *'Guardian of Armadyl:' Have you rid us of Lucien yet? *'Player:' not yet *'Guardian of Armadyl:' Hurry friend! time is against us! Transcript